User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/A Steady Axe Warrior
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Proven pressure build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:18, 25 December 2006 (CST) #Yup yup. I love voting on builds that are clearly, well, good. - Krowman 16:21, 25 December 2006 (CST) #Excellent! No question in my mind that this should be favored. The best Steady Stance + DB/DB Build that I have seen yet. Defiant Elements 16:38, 25 December 2006 (CST) #Great build. I use something very similiar to this in AB, but with a sword warrior, due to the fact you can spam Riposite like a maniac.Isis In De Nile 17:52, 22 January 2007 (CST) # This build makes me cry when I see it... Good job :D. (Reedem@G-account 22:43, 1 February 2007 (CST)) #I love this: "Steady Stance, DB, FEAR ME!...repeat" good on damage and a definitely good for pressuring the opposing team.Seika Gensou 20:41, 21 February 2007 (CST) # Very effective in groups of 3 or more. Mekkor5525 Unfavoured: #I would have much rather seen the more common, bigger damage dealing Hammer version which does see alot of use --Narcism 01:16, 30 January 2007 (CST) #:Who cares about damage when you can screw over the opposing team? I find that making the fight easier for your teammates is better than just soloing one enemy. Seika Gensou 20:41, 21 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Mind changing the title? This obvious isn't a W/any since you're using Assassin skills. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.214.56.113 ( ) 14:43, 20 December 2006. :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:18, 25 December 2006 (CST) yay ^^ — Skuld 16:49, 25 December 2006 (CST) Is it possible to make a sword varient, and replace Critical Chop with Final Thrust as your spike? Just wondering.--Whizkidos 09:09, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Wouldn't recommend it, better options available and sword base damage is so-and-so. Hammer, axe or possibly scythes would be best for hammer bash, crit chop and huge scythe crits — Skuld 15:40, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Steady Stance Scythe X3--Llednar 13:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Hehe, ran the same bar on a D/W, kind of works :p — Skuld 13:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::My build merges haven't been received with all too much joy but this build really is a literal variant of Build:W/any_Steady_Warrior. Quoted from the article: *"Assassin secondaries can use Signet of Malice. With all the conditions you are spreading, you will remove many from yourself if this is used right" *"If using an axe, you can use Critical Chop" So is a merge in order?--Gobla 06:29, 3 February 2007 (CST) Big suggestion here, How about getting -35 hp to put into tactics (or change the helmet type to tactic and have one less axe mastery) so that steady stance can go up to 7 Energy after DB instead? it makes it MUCH easier to spam more skills instead of 6. Seika Gensou 20:43, 21 February 2007 (CST) Critical Chop Don't mind my saying but isn't Furious Axe superior to Critical Chop? No, They are both superior in their own way. 1st of all, Critical Chop has a 1/2 sec usage time so you can quickly attack twice for a big spike, with the bonus of interrupting, all for 5 mana.Seika Gensou 09:54, 28 February 2007 (CST)